


oh my god, I think I like you

by skeilig



Series: They say love makes you crazy [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Blow Jobs, Communication, Intercrural Sex, Intimacy, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Service Top Richie Tozier, Sleepy Sex, like really a lot of banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeilig/pseuds/skeilig
Summary: “O…kay.” Richie chuckles dumbly as Eddie straddles him. “Wow. Cool. I like where this is going.” Eddie settles his weight across Richie’s hips and reaches to remove his glasses. Apparently Richie still feels the need to nervously babble about everything so he says, “Heyo. I can’t see you. Who is that up there? You know, being super near-sighted has saved me a fortune in blindfolds over the years–”“Richie."+ Missing scene from the Crazy Ex-Girlfriend AU. Eddie and Richie finally get together at Bill's bachelor party.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: They say love makes you crazy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614733
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	oh my god, I think I like you

**Author's Note:**

> I spent longer trying to find the right CXGF song for the title than I did writing this so you know what, whatever, the title is from the song “oh my god, I think I like you” which is only somewhat relevant to this. 
> 
> The first ~1k of this is copy-pasted from the fic so we get that build-up, and then it’s smutty missing scene time. To get those of you who didn’t read the CXGF AU on the same page: it’s Bill’s bachelor party. Eddie and Richie have been dancing around each other for months. And, go!

Between the two of them, they manage to corral Bill back to the hotel and into the elevator and into his own room. Then Richie and Eddie lean against the dresser and wait as Bill brushes his teeth and stumbles toward the bed, shedding his shirt and rambling all the while. 

“I love San Fran, y’know? It’s like, a very cool city. I could see myself here.” He stops and gestures at himself, pale chest and protruding tummy, and waits for their response.

“Yeah, for sure,” Eddie encourages. Richie stifles his laughter with a fist. 

Bill peels back the sheets and gets into bed. “Where’s Paul? And Chris and Alex?” 

“Uh, Chris went to bed,” Eddie says. “Alex and Paul are still at the bar with some girls.”

Bill waggles his eyebrows. “Girls?”

“Yeah, man,” Richie says, in a deadpan way that strikes Eddie as almost deliriously funny. 

“Good for them.” Bill lays back against his pillow, and sighs, eyes closed. “I miss Audra.” 

“Okay, buddy,” Richie says, pushing himself up off the dresser. “That’s very sweet. We’ll tell her you said that after the strippers left.”

Bill snorts and rolls onto his side. 

“Are you good?” Eddie asks and Bill hums in answer. “Okay. Goodnight. I’m just gonna… plug in your phone.” Eddie takes a few steps over to the bedside table.

“Eddie, you’re so great.” Bill reaches to give a clumsy pat on the side of his face. “I mean it, you’re the best. Are you putting yourself out there? I could set you up with someone. I have gay friends. Hey, what about Richie?” 

Eddie glances back at him and Richie smiles. “Am I your only other gay friend, Billy?” 

“ _Noooo_ ,” Bill says, rolling his eyes. “I think you two would be really good together. I mean, you planned this awesome party.” 

“Eddie planned the party, I can’t take any credit for that.” 

Bill’s eyes are closed, blankets bunched up to his chin, as he says, “You’re both great guys and you’d be so cute together. Plus, Eddie actually laughs at your jokes, man, so you need to lock that down.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Bill,” Eddie says, patting his head. Then he looks up to Richie and nods toward the door.

Once they’re out of there, they lean against the wall, laughing lightly, tired and relieved. 

“I’d say that was a success,” Richie says. “Well done.” He offers his hand, palm out, for a high five.

Instead of high-fiving him, Eddie pushes off the wall, turns to Richie, and kisses him. 

The maneuver goes a little more smoothly than he expects, so he takes a second to bask in relief before he assesses the rest of the situation. One, Eddie is on his tip toes, pressed bodily against Richie, who’s still leaning against the wall of the hotel hallway. Two, Richie is kissing him back; it’s dry but with pressure. His glasses bump against Eddie’s nose. And three, Richie rests a hand on Eddie’s waist, and tightens his fingers enough to convey some real desire.

Then Richie pulls back. It’s at that point that Eddie realizes he’s pinned Richie’s high-five hand to the wall above his shoulder so he lets it go. Richie chuckles. “Is this, like, a celebratory bachelor party thing, or…?” He’s obviously joking, eyes twinkling, mouth twitching into a smile. 

“No,” Eddie says, a bit breathless.

“You just do whatever Bill says?” Richie’s now-free hand slides up Eddie’s back, pulling him closer, making him shiver. 

“Yeah,” Eddie says and kisses him again. 

It’s brief but dizzying; Richie pulls back again before Eddie has the chance to even adjust to it. 

“If we’re gonna do this, you have to mean it, Kaspbrak. Okay?” Richie’s gaze is intense, both hands on Eddie’s shoulders. “This isn’t gonna be a little roll in the hay. You and I are gonna spend the rest of the week wrecking each other.” 

Eddie blinks. “Jesus. Okay, yeah.”

Richie dips his head to mouth at his neck, hands sliding down his back again. Eddie’s skin feels hot and he realizes they’re still in a hotel hallway at 2am. 

“My room,” Eddie says, digging his fingers into Richie’s shoulders. 

Richie pulls away immediately and starts speed-walking down the hallway. Eddie laughs and hurries after him. 

At the door, Eddie fumbles with the keycard, trying to get it unlocked. Richie presses up behind him, kissing his neck and looping his arms around his waist in a way that is extremely distracting. Eddie gets another red light. 

“Fuck…” He looks up at the room number. “This is the right room, right…? Richie, give me a second.” 

He tries again with trembling hands but drops the card to the floor. He crouches to get it. 

“This is the best foreplay,” Richie says and Eddie laughs, strained. He feels like he’s about to explode. He finally gets a green light and throws the door open. 

“I’m gonna complain about these cock-blocking keycards tomorrow,” he says as Richie follows him in, laughing giddily. 

Once inside, Eddie turns around in front of the bed and meets Richie’s eyes. The smile fades from his face as he takes a few steps forward, closing the distance between them. The initial desperation tempered, they kiss leisurely for a while; exploring until they figure each other out and find a pace that works. Eddie pulls Richie’s lower lip between his teeth and Richie huffs a small laugh. Eddie takes a step back to start working at the buttons on Richie’s shirt. Richie watches him, a patient smile on his face and hands on Eddie’s waist. 

“There’s a mirror…” Richie says, nodding over Eddie’s shoulder and toward the bed. He glances and meets his own eyes in the wall mirror, then Richie’s. “That’s pretty kinky.” 

“Having a mirror?”

“Well, like, right next to the bed, yeah. Is there one…” He looks up. “Nope. There’s not a ceiling one. _Whew_.” 

“That’s for the best. I don’t think I can handle you doing any _American Psycho_ shit to me right now.” 

Richie frowns. “Ax murdering you?” 

“No, no, you know, the scene where… Christian Bale…” Eddie feels suddenly very exposed. “You know what I’m talking about.”

“I don’t…” Richie smiles like he _does_ know. “Please tell me more about this Christian Bale fantasy.” 

“It’s not a fantasy, I said I _don’t_ want that—”

“Uh huh…” Richie backs him up a few steps until Eddie’s legs bump into the mattress. 

Eddie scowls at him, and Richie smiles right back. Then Eddie grabs Richie’s hips and flips their positions. Their feet knock together and Richie’s eyes go round as he falls back on the bed. 

“O…kay.” Richie chuckles dumbly as Eddie straddles him. “Wow. Cool. I like where this is going.” Eddie settles his weight across Richie’s hips and reaches to remove his glasses. Apparently Richie still feels the need to nervously babble about everything so he says, “Heyo. I can’t see you. Who is that up there? You know, being super near-sighted has saved me a fortune in blindfolds over the years–”

“Richie,” Eddie says gently. He folds the glasses and sets them far enough away on the bed to stay out of harm’s way. 

“Sorry.” Richie places his hands on Eddie’s knees and runs them up his thighs. 

Emboldened by Richie’s obvious nerves, Eddie picks up where he left off with getting him undressed. He’s at the buttons at his navel when Richie intervenes, finishing the last few and then sitting up to shrug off his shirt. He pulls his undershirt off too and tosses it to the floor. Richie has a nice body; broad shoulders and full pecs, an even spread of chest hair and a soft, padded belly. Eddie swallows hard and dives back in, shoving Richie flat to the mattress. 

Richie’s breath leaves him in a huff as Eddie lathers attention onto his neck and his chest, nipping and scraping his teeth. He’s not entirely sure what he’s doing—he’s usually the more submissive one with this kind of thing—but he’s fueled by the soft noises Richie makes and how he clutches at Eddie’s shoulders and then at his short hair. And he’s fueled by the growing hardness in Richie’s jeans that he can feel every time he grinds down. 

So he keeps grinding down while he licks at Richie’s collarbone. He moves his hips, dragging against him, and when they catch, they both gasp into each other’s mouths. 

Richie groans. “God, Eds…” He fumbles with the hem of Eddie’s shirt, yanking it untucked and shoving both hands up his back, nails scraping over bare skin. 

“I like when you call me ‘Eds,’” Eddie admits, his back arching at the touch. “I liked it from the first time you said it. Where did you get that from?”

“Well, this is gonna blow your mind but… People often shorten names into ‘nicknames’… So, for example, people call me Richie or Rich. My name is actually Richard.”

Eddie sits up to shoot him a look. “You’re such a dick.”

“Yes, Dick is another nickname for Richard– See, you’re getting the hang of it!”

After a moment, Eddie laughs so hard he thinks he’s gonna be sick. He tries to kiss Richie again, but, still laughing, he turns his head to rest his cheek against Richie’s instead and laughs into his ear. He feels Richie shiver and wrap his arms tighter around his waist. 

“You’re…” Eddie trails off, not sure what word he was searching for— _annoying, hilarious, impossible, incredible_ —and presses a kiss to the shell of his ear. Pulling back he shakes his head, giggles still falling from his lips, and he sighs, “God…”

Richie doesn’t miss a beat. “I’m God? That’s going a bit far.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Eddie says, falling into peals of laughter again. 

“First you laugh at my jokes, now you’re deifying me. This ego boost is better than sex.”

“If you don’t stop making me laugh, the ego boost is all you’re getting,” Eddie says, fighting with the smile on his face, trying to keep his expression serious. But he fails.

Richie smiles right back. “Okay, fine.” He mimes zipping his lips, throws the key away with a huge follow-through, nearly knocking Eddie off his lap with the force of it. 

“Oh, I wish,” Eddie says and kisses the look of offense off his face. 

It’s easier to stay serious when they’re not talking. 

Richie tugs at Eddie’s shirt until he takes the hint and removes it. They both sit back for a moment to independently remove their pants and underwear, chuckling awkwardly as they bend to free their ankles. Eddie pauses, staring openly and open-mouthed at Richie’s cock—thick and red and upturned at his stomach—and maybe Richie takes his hesitation as an invitation. He straddles Eddie’s thighs now and pushes him to lie flat on the mattress. His hand circles Eddie’s dick, hot and dry. 

“Richie,” Eddie says, chest tight. 

Richie hums in agreement and bows to lick the head of his cock, tongue running in the slit. 

“Fuck,” Eddie breathes. He reaches a hand for Richie’s shoulder but Richie redirects it to his head. 

“Pull my hair,” he instructs before he takes Eddie into his mouth, until he brushes the back of his throat.

Eddie does as he’s told with enthusiasm, fingers threaded in Richie’s hair, first with one hand then both, following the movement of his head. Richie’s mouth is hot and wet and tight, and he keeps moving up and down, swirling his tongue each time he crests. Richie slips a hand underneath Eddie, cupping his ass, fingernails digging into flesh; Eddie jolts at the sharp flare of pain and says, “Do that again.”

Richie exhales hard out his nose and grabs Eddie’s thighs to throw them over his shoulders, then gets both hands on Eddie’s ass, all the while keeping Eddie’s dick in his mouth.

Now with his feet dangling in the air, Eddie has nothing to ground him. Back arching, he grips Richie’s hair harder, tugging the curls at the back of his neck; Richie moans and starts moving again, hands-free, lathing his tongue around his cock. 

“God, Richie, your fucking mouth,” Eddie babbles. He’s never been much of a talker during sex, all but requiring his partners to extract his likes and dislikes via enhanced interrogation. But this is something else. His brain short circuits and the words skip right past his shame-induced filter. “I knew you would be good at this, I knew you would suck me off so well.”

Richie pulls Eddie in closer to him until his nose brushes into his pubes; Eddie squirms, heels kicking against Richie’s back.

“Fuck, Richie, you’re so good. I’m gonna come, I don’t want this to be over yet–”

Richie pulls off and Eddie’s dick flops back to his stomach, wet and messy. A string of saliva connects it to Richie's mouth for a moment until it breaks; Eddie whines. Richie asks, his voice hoarse, “What do you want me to do?”

“Um.” Eddie shivers; Richie digs in his fingernails, one sharp bite, before he returns to a light massage. “Well. I do have some things in my toiletry bag. Condoms, lube.”

A beat. “Eddie. You were planning on this, weren’t you?”

“I’m prepared!” Eddie argues.

“Unless I missed you trying to pick up some dude at the bar, you were planning to get me into bed this weekend. That’s so hot.”

Richie lunges forward to kiss him again, with way too much tongue; it’s sloppy and Eddie isn’t that into it, but he figures he can bring it up next time. For now, he just opens his jaw wider and lets Richie lick at his teeth and gums. Eddie reaches between their chests and finally gets a hand around Richie’s cock; he’s beautifully hard and leaking, wet enough that Eddie spreads it all the way down in one smooth glide. He’s so turned on from sucking Eddie’s dick, from Eddie’s body. 

Richie rocks his hips into Eddie’s touch and says against his mouth, “I fell right into your trap, you sexy little spider.” 

“I have some notes on your dirty talk.” 

“I suppose you want me to top.”

“Oh, you _suppose?_ ” Eddie takes a long pause, still working Richie’s dick with one hand. “Yes. Please.” 

Richie grins up the ceiling. “He said _please_.”

Prep is slow and not hugely enjoyable on its own; Richie slings one of Eddie’s legs over his shoulder again and dribbles lube onto his fingers and presses in, carefully watching him. The rapt attention means that, when Eddie’s exhaustion catches up with him—it’s, what, after 3am by now?—Richie notices. At first maybe he wrote off the trembling as a natural reaction of Eddie’s oversensitive body, but when tears start slipping down his face, Richie pauses, two fingers still inside him. 

“Uh, Eddie?”

“I’m not crying, it’s just– when I’m really tired, my eyes start watering for no reason–” (And he’s kind of overwhelmed but he keeps that to himself.) Eddie scrubs at his eyes, rubbing the wetness from his cheeks. “I’m good, I’m fine, keep going.” 

Richie does not keep going. He withdraws his hand and lays down beside Eddie. He kisses his shoulder. “Do you want to stop and go to sleep? There’s always tomorrow.” 

“I really don’t want to stop,” Eddie says, quiet but intense, staring at the ceiling. 

“Okay, I won’t stop,” Richie promises. “Let’s just… not be overambitious. I know that’s hard for you to understand, Harvard-and-Yale, but we don’t have to do it all right now. What if I go back to sucking you off? That was enjoyable.”

“Enjoyable, was it?” Eddie teases. Then, still looking at the ceiling, he says, “Keep fingering me while you suck my dick.”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Richie says, goofy and enthusiastic. He plants one more kiss on Eddie’s lips before he gets to work. 

Richie brings enough energy for the both of them, positioning himself at the end of the bed and moving Eddie’s legs for him. 

It doesn’t take long. Eddie sometimes—often—has to remind himself to relax. In a lot of situations, but especially in order to come in a reasonable amount of time. Now, his muscles are too tired to tense up, so in a matter of minutes, his orgasm takes him by surprise. Eddie thrashes slightly, probably kicking Richie, which is the only warning he gives him before coming down his throat. Richie doesn’t even flinch, keeps sucking through each pulse and rubbing him from the inside. 

When Eddie has nothing left to give him, Richie pulls off and kisses his flat stomach, still fingering him and rubbing at his slick rim, coaxing out the occasional aftershock. 

“C’mere.” Eddie reaches weakly for Richie. He feels like he’s sinking into the mattress, about to be swallowed up. “You’re so good. Wanna blow you.”

“You’re about to fall asleep, dude.” 

“Don’t call me ‘dude,’ I’m gonna suck your dick.” 

But it’s not a very convincing promise since Eddie is still lying jelly-limbed on the bed, his eyes heavily lidded. Richie kneels above him and looks at him, a hand fisted around his own cock. He wets his lips. 

“Eddie, can I fuck your thighs?” 

Eddie feels his blush bloom down to his chest. “ _Yes_. God, yes. Uh, lube–” He gestures aimlessly. 

Richie finds the bottle in the tangled sheets, then kisses him and coaxes him to roll over onto his stomach. “This is okay?” 

Eddie hears the slick sound of Richie spreading lube on himself and he sort of wishes he hadn’t already come. He hums and nods his consent, raising his ass into the air. When Richie grabs his hips to haul him up higher, he jumps slightly; now Eddie really wishes he had another round in him. He could probably get off on Richie manhandling him into position alone. 

Richie spreads more lube between his thighs, just below his ass, and then plants a knee on either side of Eddie’s, holding his legs firmly together and enveloping his body. Eddie has always liked that Richie is taller than him, but he’s never been this acutely aware of their size difference. Richie is big enough to surround him. 

Richie doesn’t start slow; there’s no need to. His thrusts between Eddie’s thighs are firm and full, fingers bruising on his hipbones. For a minute or two, Richie is quiet apart from his labored breathing and Eddie wonders if he’s not very talkative during sex. It’s not exactly what he expected (or hoped) but it’s only their first time, so they’ll build up to the dirty talk.

Then Richie bends to press a couple biting kisses to Eddie’s shoulders. He says in a low voice, close to his ear, “I loved sucking you off. I’ll do that every day if you let me. Can’t wait to fuck you for real, Eds. I’ll blow you first, get you nice and loose and–”

Eddie’s knees give out and his breath comes in huffs as Richie fucks him into the mattress, hips slapping his ass. He’s starting to get hard again, rubbing against the bed, but it’s not urgent; he doesn’t need to come again, probably won’t be able to anyway. He just feels warm and wanted and happy. 

“Finish on me,” Eddie begs, his voice pitched too high. 

“Yeah.” Richie grunts and sits back on his heels to jerk off vigorously until he comes onto Eddie’s ass and the curve of his lower back. “Fuck, _Eddie_.” 

Richie lands beside him with a heavy thud and an exhausted, fucked-out laugh. He nestles in, their legs intertwined; his skin is damp and a bit chilled from drying sweat. Eddie lays with his head on his arms, sleepy smile and closed eyes.

"Come here," Richie says, tugging Eddie toward him.

Eddie wrinkles his nose. “Can you clean me up?” 

“First you ask me to come on you, then you want me to clean you up,” Richie teases. ( _It's your cum_ , Eddie thinks.) “So demanding.” He leans in to kiss his temple before disappearing to the bathroom. When he returns, Eddie doesn’t open his eyes as he feels Richie wipe his back with a damp washcloth—warm water, too, thoughtful of him—but he hums appreciatively. 

Then Richie sprawls out next to him and Eddie rolls onto his back and into his arms. “Next time I’m gonna pretend to be sleepy and let you do all the work,” Richie murmurs, holding him close to his chest. 

Eddie lets out a breathy laugh, eyes still closed. “I’d like that.”

“You made some promises tonight, you know,” Richie says, the smile evident in his voice. “I’m writing them down in case you forget. Where’s that hotel stationary?” He shifts under Eddie like he's actually looking around for a pen and paper.

“I won’t forget,” Eddie says, too tired to engage much in the banter. “If I stop responding it’s ‘cause I…”

Richie waits, but Eddie doesn’t finish the thought. “Your brain just went offline. Get to sleep. This is way past your bedtime.” 

Eddie manages to say, “Ugh. No,” before he rolls onto his side and falls asleep.


End file.
